


Score

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei just lost a bet to the top scorer of the opposite team. Now he has to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pervy Potluck.

Maybe it had been a stupid bet to make, Wufei thought as he sank to his knees, but he had given his word, and he wasn't about to break it. Trowa Barton, the start player of the opposite team was leaning against the arch of the goal, smirking.

"I'll score twice," he had said when the game started.

Wufei, wanting to wipe the cocky smile of the other player's face had bet him that he wouldn't, and when the ball hit the net for the second time during the game and Trowa gave him that wink before celebrating, Wufei knew he was screwed.

Wufei was still wearing his uniform, as per agreement, even the gloves. So was Trowa.

"Whenever you are ready," Trowa said, lowering his shorts just enough to pull his cock out and press it softly against Wufei's lips.

Obediently, Wufei parted his lips and started licking, slowly.

Trowa's fingers threaded through Wufei's hair, taking off the rubber band and letting Wufei's hair fall down.

Wufei hated having his hair down.

Trowa fucked his mouth slowly, almost lazily, while Wufei sucked and licked, trying to bring Trowa to the edge was fast as possible. What if someone walked out into the field and saw him? The famous goalie, Chang Wufei, on his knees, sucking another player.

"You like this," Trowa said.

Wufei glared and Trowa chuckled.

"Touch yourself," Trowa instructed. "I won't come until you do."

I gave my word, Wufei repeated to himself over and over. I gave my word, I gave my word, I gave my word.

Awkwardly, Wufei started to take his gloves off when Trowa stopped him. "Leave them on."

Closing his eyes, Wufei pushed his shorts down and started stroking himself. The gloves were rough but Wufei dutifully fucked his glove covered hand as Trowa fucked his mouth.

He hated it… until he came and tasted Trowa's cum in his mouth.

"You like this," Trowa repeated.

And Wufei had to admit to himself that he did.

The bastard had scored again.


End file.
